Dark Timmy
Dark Timmy is actually Timmy Turner turned to the Dark Side. He could be considered a parody of Sith or Anakin Skywalker. He appears in episode "End of the Univers-ity". Origin Dark Laser had been continuously defeated by his enemy, Timmy Turner, in his plans to destroy the Earth and, tired of being battered by the ravages of his Death Ball, decides to ask the help of his advisers. These, after a in-depth analysis, had discovered that two energy entities (Cosmo and Wanda) are his power supply. Keeping in mind that he always knows his next movement, they suggest him that recruit him in their empire. Later Dark Laser goes to visit Turners's house to offer Timmy a scholarship to study at Dark Mouth University. He says him that don't want to fight, only wants he joined to him and rule the universe together. As proof of his peaceful offer he shows him the greatness of dark powers, give him a suit with the same powers for his own use and promises him that if Timmy returns it after twenty-four hours, then he won't to attack Earth again. Timmy proceeds to uses the powers with of a Dark Suit Manual, which shows him that can break Da Rules. Taking advange of that oportunity Timmy seeks vengeance against they who made him miserable. When Francis is going to bull him he use his telekinesis to shake and undress him in front of people. In Science Bowl Dimmsdale School, he shows a poorly roll of toilet paper and, when Crocker is going to hive him a F, he destroys all other projects wetting it with water from an artificial wave, thus earning the first prize and shaking and undressing after in front of people his abusive teacher. In the cafeteria of Dimmsdale School, when Timmy is going to launch and Trixie Tang, his unrequited love, approaches to the table where he is and shows him contempt for their teeth dubbing him "buckteeth" Timmy hypnotizes her and forces her to kiss and loves him. In his home, when his parents lets him alone with Vicky, he uses his powers to enslave her and forces her to hit himself with a skillet. After all his vengeance, Timmy finally succumbs to the dark side. Later, in Dark Laser's Death Ball, Dark Timmy enrolls in Dark Mouth University and, how first lesson, he has to destroy the Earth activating lasers station. Timmy is going to press the button delighted, willing to take revenge once and for all from all Earth's habitats, when Wanda stops him and supplicate him to think in his family. Dark Timmy is redeemed, takes off the suit and demands that Dark Laser hold up to his end of the bargain. However, Dark Laser forgot to mention that he could lying with dark powers. Dark Laser had no intention of doing so and assembles his army of robots. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to reclaim the suit, which Timmy uses to contain his army in cages, conjured up by his fairies. However, Dark Laser managed to reclaim the button to fire the laser. Timmy then simply wished the laser to go in reverse, destroying the Death Ball instead. Back on Earth, Timmy decides to use dark powers for emergencies only, which he does when Vicky turns up, making her flush her head in the toilet. But he forgets Crocker is still naked. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Apprentice Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Oppressors Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Supervillains Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Telekinetics Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cheater Category:Hegemony Category:Laser-Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Slavedrivers Category:Parody Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Possessor Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sociopaths Category:Magi-Tech Category:Evil Genius Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Strategic Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Remorseful Villains